Quando Você Partiu (When You're Gone)
by MarcelleBlackstar
Summary: Depois que terminaram Hogwarts, Rony e Hermione acabaram perdendo o contato com o tempo, mas não o sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro. Será que eles conseguirão ficar juntos? Songfic da música do Bryan Adams e da Melanie C


QUANDO VOCÊ PARTIU  
  
  
SINOPSE: Depois que terminaram Hogarts, Rony e Hermione acabaram perdendo o contato com o tempo, mas não o sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro. Será que eles conseguirão ficar juntos?  
  
  
  
Rony estava sentado em frente à janela, olhando para o nada. Parecia que estava estuporado ou observando a noite estrelada, mas na verdade, só estava pensando.   
Aquele era mais um 1o de setembro, e Rony estava se lembrando de como esse dia costumava ser alegre a alguns anos. Ele sentia uma expectativa para a chegada desse dia que há anos só fazia parte do seu passado. E de suas lembranças.  
Há alguns anos, o 1o de setembro era quase como o primeiro dia do ano. No 1o de setembro ele reencontrava seus amigos Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.  
Na verdade, ele sentia mais saudade de estar perto dos amigos do que de qualquer outra coisa, e o 1o de setembro representava exatamente isso, pois a partir daquele dia ele convivia diariamente com os dois, mas desde que eles deixaram Hogwarts, aos poucos foram perdendo contato por causa de suas vidas agora adultas, e sem tempo para diversões.  
Se ele sentia saudades de Harry, de Hermione ele quase sentia uma necessidade da sua presença ao seu lado. Desde o quinto ano ele descobriu que amava a amiga, mas nunca teve coragem de confessar o que sentia, nem mesmo minutos antes de derrotarem Voldemort, quando a probabilidade dele nunca mais a ver era enorme. Era com um pouco de arrependimento que ele se lembrava disso tudo, mas apesar disso, não conseguia tirar Hermione de seus pensamentos.  
  
  
I've been wanderig around   
the house all night  
Wondering what the hell to do  
Yeah I'm trying to concentrate   
But all I can think of is you  
  
  
Hermione desliga o rádio, furiosa. Ela havia passado o dia todo tentando deixar de pensar em Hogwarts, Harry ou Rony, mas não conseguia, apesar de até ter ligado o rádio para escutar uma música e se distrair, mas, estranhamente, todas as músicas que tocavam faziam ela se lembrar dos tempos de escola, e especialmente de Rony.  
Ela olha para o telefone se lembrando de quando Melanie, sua amiga trouxa, a convidou para sair, mas ela recusou, pois sabia que não seria uma boa companhia naquela noite, não na noite de 1o de setembro, e agora ela sabia que o telefone não tocaria porque todos os seus amigos provavelmente estavam se divertindo em alguma danceteria.  
Ainda tentando esquecer Rony, ela liga a TV, mas logo se perde em seus pensamentos.  
  
  
Well the phone don't rang   
cause my friends ain't home  
I'm tired of being all alone  
Got the TV on cause the radio's playing   
Songs that remind me of you  
  
  
Já fazia alguns anos desde que ela havia visto Rony pela última vez, o que foi pouco mais de dois anos depois que eles terminaram Hogwarts. Era um dia das bruxas, e eles estavam comemorando o aniversário dela e de Harry ao mesmo tempo, pois eles não puderam se encontrar no dia do aniversário deles.  
Hermione não deixava de sorrir ao se lembrar do quanto estava ansiosa para ver Rony, pois havia decidido que ia contar para ele que estava apaixonada por ele.  
Ela não sabia exatamente quando descobriu que estava gostando de Rony, mas sabia que foi depois que eles deixaram Hogwarts. Quando ainda estavam na escola, Hermione sentia ciúmes de Rony, mas achava que era só por causa da grande amizade que eles tinham. Foi somente quando deixou de vê-lo diariamente e quando percebeu que nunca mais votaria para Hogwarts foi que ela descobriu que amava Ronald Weasley. Ela sempre quis contar o que sentia para ele, mas nunca teve coragem. Os dias passaram, eles perderam o contato, e agora ela estava sozinha, tentando não pensar em Rony e em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido, sem conseguir dormir ou fazer alguma outra coisa. A noite nunca pareceu tão longa para ela como aquela.  
  
  
Baby when you're gone  
I realize I'm in love  
The days go on and on  
And the nights just seem so long  
  
  
-Rony, querido, está tudo bem?  
Rony se vira assustado para a mãe, que estava chamando ele com a mão em seu ombro.  
-Desculpe, mãe, eu não te ouvi...  
Molly Weasley sorri.  
-Eu percebi. Você estava pensando em que? Eu estava te chamando a uns dez minutos, e você nem se mexia!  
-Eram coisas do passado...Mas porque você estava me chamando?  
-Eu terminei o jantar, venha comer enquanto está quente.  
Rony sorri, e se levanta. Ele era o único dos filhos de Molly que ainda morava com a mãe. Carlinhos não se casou, mas morava sozinho, Gui havia se casado com Fleur Delacour e agora vivia com ela na França. Até Percy havia se casado com sua namorada de escola, Penélope! Os gêmeos agora tinham uma loja de logros que abriram pouco depois da derrota de Voldemort, e Fred havia se casado com Angelina. Mas Rony não conseguia esconder que apesar de sentir falta de todos os seus irmãos, sentia mais falta ainda de Gina, que agora estava casada com Harry.  
-Rony, você não vai comer?  
-Ahn? - Rony, um pouco desorientado, olha para a mãe. - Desculpe...Estava pensando em coisas do passado outra vez.  
Molly sorri.  
-Tem certeza de que não era alguém do passado?  
Rony olha outra vez desorientado para a mãe.  
-Como você disse, mãe, eu não escutei?  
-Eu estava dizendo que você deveria comer - Mmolly diz com um sorriso no rosto, sem querer trazer lembranças tristes para o filho.  
-Está bem, se isso vai te deixar feliz, eu como.  
Rony começa a mastigar, mas a comida não tinha gosto de coisa alguma. Ele pensa em parar de comer, mas não queria deixar a mãe preocupada, e come tudo. Depois ele se levanta e vai até a geladeira, onde pega uma lata de cerveja amanteigada, sem deixar de se lembrar nas inúmeras vezes em que foi ao Três Vassouras com Mione e Harry, e de como era feliz. Agora em sua vida tudo parecia dar errado. Ele não conseguia gostar de nenhum dos empregos que conseguia, era como se faltasse alguma coisa essencial para ele ser feliz, e ele sabia exatamente o que era isso.  
  
  
Even food ain't taste that good  
Drink aint doing what it should  
Things just feel so wrong  
Baby when you're gone  
  
  
Hermione estava em seu carro, dirigindo. Ela ficou cansada de ficar em casa, precisava ver gente e se distrair um pouco, estava até se arrependendo um pouco de não ter saído com Melanie.  
Ela procura pelas ruas um rosto familiar, mas de repente parecia ver o rosto de Rony em todas as pessoas que estavam na rua.  
"Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, ou vou acabar pirando!"  
  
E, de uma vez, ela faz um retorno bastante perigoso, mas ignora os gritos dos outros motoristas, e volta para casa com um pensamento fixo: ir visitar Rony Weasley.  
  
  
I've been driving up and down these streets  
Trying to find somewhere to go  
Yeah I'm looking for a familiar face  
But there's no one I know  
  
  
Rony estava novamente olhando para o céu, mas novamente estava concentrado em seus pensamentos. Ele estava pensando tanto em Mione, em como toda a sua vida poderia ser diferente, que chegava até a doer pelo fao da sua vida não ser do jeito como ele estava sonhando.   
Quando ele sai dos seus pensamentos, ele percebe que era uma tortura isso que ele estava fazendo, ficar imaginando como seria sua vida se tivesse dito para Hermione o que sentia, quando ele podia ter tudo o que queria, então ele toma uma decisão: ir visitar Mione Granger.  
  
  
Ah this is torture, this is pain  
It feels like I'm gonna go insane  
I hope you coming back real soon  
Cause I don't know what to do  
  
  
Quando chega em casa, Mione toma um banho e depois veste um dos seus melhores vestidos. Se fosse visitar Rony e dizer tudo o que sentia, tinha que ir bonita.   
Logo ela está pronta, e apesar de nervosa, estava decidida. Não queria passar mais noites pensando em Rony, nem ver os dias passarem sem ter ele ao seu lado.   
-É isso aí, Mione...É melhor você estar preparada...  
  
  
Baby when you're gone  
I realize I'm in love  
The days go on and on  
And the nights just seem so long  
  
  
No instante seguinte, ela já havia aparatado, e estava em frente à Toca. Tremendo, ela abre a porta, e entra.  
-Ron? Sra. Weasley?  
Ela escuta passos, e Molly Weasley aparece.  
-Mione, queria, a quanto tempo! Que prazer em ver você!  
Molly abraça Mione.  
-Eu também senti saudades. Mas e o Rony? Onde ele está? Eu vim visitar ele. - o olhar de Mione era esperançoso.  
-Ah, Mione, eu sinto tanto! Você veio visitar o Rony justamente quando ele decide sair! Na verdade, ele saiu quase nesse instante! Se você tivesse chegado um pouquinho mais cedo...  
-Ele disse para ond eia?  
-Não, ele só disse que ia sair, e que ia demorar.  
Hermione parecia triste, mas sorri.  
-Obrigada, Sra Weasley...Bem, eu acho que eu vou para casa, já que o Rony saiu...  
-Você pode vir visitar ele outro dia.  
-É, talvez...Tchau, Sra Weasley.  
-Tchau, Hermione.  
Mione sai da casa, sem deixar de se achar uma idiota por achar que Rony estaria pensando nela. Com certeza ele deveria estar se divertindo com os amigos.  
  
  
Even food ain't taste that good  
Drink aint doing what it should  
Things just get so wrong  
Baby when you're gone  
  
  
Rony demora um pouco se arrumando na frente do espelho. Queria estar impecável para que Hermione não tivesse nenhuma reclamação dele.  
Finalmente ele termina de se vestir, e desce para avisar para a mãe que ia sair.  
-Mãe, eu vou sair, não espera por mim que eu vou demorar.  
Ele estava com um sorriso maroto e um olhar esperanço que deixam Molly intrigada.  
-Para onde você vai, Rony?  
Mas ela não tem resposta, porque Rony acabava de aparatar.  
Rony desaparata em frnte a uma simpática casa de dois andares. Não havia sinal de que alguém estava em casa, mas mesmo assim ele toca a campanhia da casa. Ele espera uns três segundos e toca novamente. E mais outra vez. E outra. Mais algumas dezenas de vezes, até que desiste e volta para casa.  
Ele começa a subir para o quarto dele, e Molly, que havia escutado os passos do filho, chama ele.  
-Rony, querido, se você chegasse alguns instnates antes...Adivinhe quem veio visitar você?  
Rony diz num tom ríspido.  
-Mãe, eu não estou bem, depois você me conta, está bem?  
-Mas, Rony, você vai...  
-Mãe, eu só quero descansar, está bem?  
Molly percebe que o filho parecia ter acabado de chegar de uma guerra, e decide que é melhor deixá-lo descansar.  
-Tudo bem, filho...Você quer alguma coisa? Não quer conversar comigo?  
-Não, mãe, eu só preciso ficar sozinho...Então tudo vai passar...Me desculpa se eu fui um pouco grosso...  
-Não precisa se desculpar, filho, eu sei que você não está zangado comigo. Mas vai descansar, você tem razão, se você descansar, tudo vai passar.  
  
  
Baby when you're gone  
I realize I'm in love  
The days go on and on  
And the nights just seem so long  
  
  
Rony sorri para a mãe, e sobe para o quarto. E sem perceber, vai para a janela, e sem perceber, começa a pensar em Mione outra vez.  
Ele estava se sentindo um idiota por achar que Hermione estaria em casa, sozinha. Provavelmente ela tinha saído com os amigos, e ele foi atrás dela como um cão sem dono.  
Mas o que era patético é que apesar disso tudo, o que Rony mais queria era que Mione estivesse com ele. Tanto que até parecia estar vendo coisas que não exisitam.  
-Não pode ser...  
Rony murmura, e sai do quarto. Ele desce as escadas apressado e faznedo barulho, o que atrai Molly Weasley.  
-Rony, você vai sair para onde?  
Rony não responde, e sai da casa com o rosto pegando fogo, mais vermelho até que os seus cabelos. Ele anda até uma árvore onde uma garota estava sentada de costas para ele, parecendo soluçar. Ele toca o ombro dela, e a garota se levanta de uma vez. Rony, quando a vê de frente, com os olhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas, não deixa de pensar que ela estava tão bonita quanto ele se lembrava, até mais ainda, se possível.  
-Rony?  
Ele sorri.  
-Oi, Mione...  
-Mas eu pensei que...Você não tinha saído?   
-Sim, eu saí sim. Eu fui para sua casa, mas você não estava lá.  
-É que eu vim aqui porque eu...eu queria...  
-Então você foi a pessoa que veio me visitar!   
-Foi...Eu...eu queria falar com você.  
-Eu também. Eu queria te dizer que...- enquanto ele fala, ele enxuga as lágrimas dela, mas ela o interrompe.  
-Não diz nada, Rony. Nós já perdemos tempo demais.  
Ele não perde tempo, e a abraça, erguendo-a no ar, e a beijando.  
  
  
Even food ain't taste that good  
Drink aint doing what it should  
Things just get so wrong  
Baby when you're gone  
  
  
FIM  
  
  
E então, o que acharam? Depois de "Meus sentimentos", aqui está uma fic curta com final feliz!! Não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam! 


End file.
